This invention relates to a continuous business form assembly, and more particularly, to such an assembly providing for computer-generated product packing slips in adhesive-backed packing envelopes with accompanying packing slip records.
The term "longitudinal," when used to describe edges, rows or lines, means the edges, rows or lines extend in a longitudinal direction. The term "transverse," when used to describe edges, rows, lines or die cuts, means the edges, rows, lines or die cuts extend in a transverse direction. The term "superimposed on," when used to describe the physical relationships of edges, rows, or lines, means certain of the edges, rows or lines are physically directly above the other of the edges, rows or lines. The term "superimposed over," when used to describe the relationships of webs, sheets, panels or slips, means certain of the webs, sheets, panels or slips are physically directly above other of the webs, sheets, panels or slips, without regard to whether the edges, lines or die cuts which define the peripheries of the certain webs, sheets, panels, or slips are superimposed on the edges, lines or die cuts which define the peripheries of the other webs, sheets, panels, or slips. The term "marginal," when used to describe the edges, rows or lines of the web or sheet, means the edges, rows or lines are along the longitudinal edges, or margins, of the web or sheet, without regard to whether they are along a margin of the form assembly.
Continuous business form assemblies have been constructed and patented in the past, known as Speediweb.TM. forms, which include a limited number of sheet thicknesses in the margins. Other forms have been disclosed which include die cuts, and still others which include non-marginal feed strips for collating narrow width webs with wider webs.
An object of this invention is to provide a continuous business form assembly providing for computer-generated product packing slips in packing envelopes.
Another object is to provide such form assemblies with a limited number of sheet thicknesses in the margins.
Yet another object is to provide such form assemblies with the packing slips being readily removable from the envelopes.
A further object is to provide such form assemblies with adhesive-backed packing envelopes.
A still further object is to provide such form assemblies adapted for stacking of the packing envelopes without tenting.
In a principal aspect, the present invention is an improved, continuous business form assembly providing product packing slips in adhesive-backed envelopes, and corresponding records of the packing slips, adapted to be fed through automatic printing means for simultaneous printing of the packing slips of the envelopes, and the corresponding records. The assembly comprises three longitudinally continuous webs, i.e., a back web, an insert web and a front web.
The back web has opposed marginal edges, a transverse width, a marginal row of registry holes along a first of the marginal edges, a front, and longitudinally spaced, transverse lines of perforations extending between the marginal edges. The back web forms product packing slip envelope pack panels.
The insert web is superimposed over the back web, and has opposed marginal edges outward of the back web marginal edges, a transverse width substantially greater than the back web within, and marginal feed strips along the insert web marginal edges. The marginal feed strips include marginal rows of feed holes along the insert web marginal edges and marginal lines of perforations transversely inward of the insert web marginal feed holes. The insert web further has a non-marginal registry strip transversely inward of a first of the insert web marginal feed strips including a non-marginal row of registry holes superimposed on the back web registry holes, and a longitudinal, first non-marginal line of perforations transversely inward of the insert web non-marginal registry holes and one of the back web marginal edges. A longitudinal, second non-marginal line of perforations is located transversely inward of the first non-marginal perforations. A longitudinal, third non-marginal line of perforations is located transversely inward of the second of the back web marginal edges. Longitudinally spaced, transverse die cuts extend between the first insert web marginal perforations and the third non-marginal perforations. The die cuts are superimposed over portions of the back web transverse perforations. Longitudinally spaced, transverse lines of perforations between the insert web marginal edges and the die cuts are superimposed on portions of the back web transverse perforations. The insert web still further has a face and a back. It forms product packing slips between the insert web second and third non-marginal perforations and the die cuts, with the slips superimposed over the back web packing slip envelope back panels.
A first set of longitudinal lines of adhesive joins the insert web back to the back web face. One such adhesive line is transversely inward of the third non-marginal perforations. Another such adhesive line is between the first marginal perforations and the first non-marginal perforations.
The front web is superimposed over the insert web, and has opposed marginal edges, a transverse width substantially equal to the first web width, and a marginal row of feed holes along one of the front web marginal edges superimposed on the insert web non-marginal feed holes and the back web feed holes. A marginal line of perforations is located transversely inward of the front web feed holes and transversely outward of the first non-marginal perforations. A longitudinally extending, non-marginal line of perforations is located transversely inward of the front web marginal perforations and superimposed on the second non-marginal perforations of the insert web. The front web further has a face, a back, and longitudinally spaced, transverse lines of perforations superimposed on the back web and insert web transverse perforations. The front web forms product packing slip envelope front panels superimposed over the insert web packing slips and the back web packing slip back panels.
A second set of longitudinal and longitudinally spaced, transverse lines of adhesive joins the front web back to the insert and back web faces. One such longitudinal line is transversely outward of the insert web first non-marginal perforations. Another of such longitudinal adhesive lines is transversely between the insert web first and second non-marginal perforations. A third such longitudinal adhesive line is transversely between the insert web third non-marginal perforations and the adjacent edge of the front web. The transverse adhesive lines are longitudinally adjacent in both longitudinal directions the transverse perforations of the back and front webs in the area of the die cuts.
Further objects, features and advantages of the invention are provided in the detailed description which follows.